


Three Parts Whole

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, Time Travel, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry escapes from the Dursley's before he ever finds out about Hogwarts. He learns how to get by on his own when he meets Logan for the first time. A chance meeting starts the unlikely pair on a path that neither of them can imagine. Harry's own mutation might just be what is needed to unite the Brotherhood and X-Men. Future: Logan/Harry/Victor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meet, Chance Bond (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading my little creation! Only the insanity is mine :) Thank you Zept for encouraging me!

He was running. He was running so hard that his lungs burned and his legs felt stiff and wooden. He was used to running, escaping, fleeing. But this was different. He had to get away… _far_ away. Those thoughts kept turning over in his head as the scenery blurred past him. It was bad this time. He felt familiar frustration well up in him. It wasn’t his fault. It was _never_ his fault. But his Uncle had been really mad after the Zoo. _More made than he had ever been._ Harry hadn’t waited to see what his punishment was going to be. As soon as he could he had gotten out of the car and just started running. Neither Dudley or his Uncle could catch up with him and his Aunt would never do something so undignified as running after a delinquent child. So he had run and kept running. The thoughts of getting away told him that he couldn’t go back. He could _never_ go back.

He was ten, soon to be eleven, years old, running away from the only family he had left. There was nowhere to go; and he couldn’t stop smiling because he had never felt so free.

 

Three Months Later

 

            Harry was huddled back against the bar wall. It was late and he knew the bartender was going to chase him out soon enough but there was nowhere else to go. He tried to keep his head down and not draw attention to himself. Weird things had always happened around him but it was starting to get worse. He was travelling faster than he should have been. When he had run away he had somehow ended up in Canada. He had cried in frustration knowing that his Uncle had been right. He was a freak.

            But he couldn’t go back. So he kept moving, kept going forward. He started figuring out how he could make things happen for him. He got food easily enough, his clothes kept him warmer than he knew they were supposed to. The hardest thing was finding a place for him to stay. Sometimes if he hung around the bars late at night the bar tenders would let him sleep in a back room after closing. He was lucky enough that his… _thing_ …let him always convince them not to call anyone and just let him stay for a night. It was strange. Sometimes he came to the same bar a few weeks apart and they never seemed to remember him. He tried not to think too much now a days. He just tried to focus on surviving.

            He wasn’t paying enough attention to where he was going and he bumped into a rather large man. He had been around these places enough that when he did something like that he just looked at the ground until the person went away. That usually worked. Not this time. The guy looked at him a moment before saying gruffly “Hey kid what are you doing in a place like this? Does Tom know you’re lurking around here?

            Harry tried down the panic. In these situations he knew the worst thing he could do is panic. He figured out that the freaky things he did were harder to control if he didn’t concentrate well. “I’m just…stepping in for a minute to warm up. He doesn’t mind.” He tried to say the words in the way that usually made adults seem to forget him. Again…Not this time.

            Looking up he saw that the man wasn’t going anywhere. His dark eyes narrowed and then he shrugged as he said “Look kid it’s not any of my business but you’re going to cause a lot of trouble for the rest of us.”

            Harry didn’t know what to do. This hadn’t happened before. He started backing up and looking for a way out. The guy gave him a curious look and for a second he thought he was going to press the issue when two larger guys came up. They didn’t pay him any attention though. It was almost as if they couldn’t see him. That was normal for him though. What wasn’t normal was when people _could_ see him.

            The man’s attention shifted from him to the two guys. Harry backed up against the wall as the two men cornered the guy who was talking to him. “I want my money back. That fight wasn’t fair.”

            Harry tilted his head to the side as the guy smirked at the two guys. “Well I wouldn’t call being better than you cheating bub. But hey if you want to settle this again outside then I would be more than happy to oblige you.”

            The guy growled and fisted the man’s shirt “Look we know what you are and we know it ain’t right so if you don’t want us to turn you in then you better hand over the money freak.”

            _Freak_. It was that word that got Harry’s attention. He looked up at the guy and wondered if that was why he could see and talk to him. He looked at the other two and narrowed his eyes as he pushed his way in front of the one man. “Go away.” His green eyes seemed to flash as he spoke.

            The two men looked at him for a moment before they wandered off. Harry sighed in relief that was short lived when a hand grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside. He tripped but caught himself as he turned to look at the man. He was tall, and big, he had a lot of muscles and looked really tough. Dark brown hair in a slicked back style and eyes that looked hard. “I’m Harry!” He said excitedly, happy to finally have found someone like him.

            Logan looked at the kid in front of him and knew that he was in trouble. Something had seemed off about this kid for awhile. He had stuck around this area getting money through fights and doing construction. He had been to this bar frequently and several times he had seen this kid slinking in the back. He didn’t know why Tom let him stay around and when he asked the man acted like he had no idea what he was talking about. Finally he had confronted the kid knowing that it wasn’t a good idea to let him keep hanging around. Now it had led to this. Great. He should have realized the kid was in a mutant.

            He stared at ‘Harry’ for a moment. Mutants seemed to rarely use their birth names. He went by Wolverine most of the time and kept Logan to himself. He looked the boy over and noticed that he looked a little worse for wear. He had obviously been taking care of himself for awhile. Probably a runaway and he tried to ignore the feelings that rose at the thought of a kid this young trying to escape from home.

            Unaware of the battle Logan was waging with himself Harry began to speak excitedly “I thought I was the only one. Uncle always called me Freak even when I tried to tell him I didn’t know how I was doing what I was doing and that sometimes things happened that I couldn’t explain. But you’re just like me!”

            He should just pass this kid off to someone else. He knew that. He was in no position to take care of him. He looked the boy over again. _Apparently no one else could either…_ He sighed and rubbed his temples. “Look staying with me probably isn’t the best idea… It’s going to be rough going and I’m not really the type to be around kids much.”

            Those bright eyes looking up at him just kept shining and he motioned with a thumb towards his camper. “Alright well if you’re okay with that then get in. We gotta get out of here.”

            Harry’s laughter echoed in the parking lot as he rushed towards the truck with Logan looking from behind as he shook his head and followed after. It was too late to take it back and strangely he found himself not wanting to.

 

 

Updates will come swiftly this work is already complete!


	2. Change in the Wind

 

The first time it happened Logan decided to ignore it. After all the saying was 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' But then it started happening more and more... He couldn't ignore it forever.

 

It started with little things. When people tried to pick a fight with him Harry would show up and they would just suddenly get a dazed look and then walk away. Then when they ate the food would come but they wouldn't get a bill. The waiter would come by, thank them and then leave. Hotels would give them keys to their room and the same thing would happen. The whole 'paying for it' part would be skipped for the 'Thanks for coming part'. He knew the reason…Harry.

The little boy had a way with _things_ that was the best way he could describe it. Maybe it could be phrased differently but there was no word to put with exactly what he was doing. It could almost be described as sheer dumb luck. The first few times Logan didn't catch on, after that he told the boy to stop it. He might not be the most well off but he could earn enough to support himself and a kid at least. The boy looked abashed but then argued that there wasn't much he could do about it. He knew how to direct it but he couldn't _stop_ it.

Then one night they were at a bar and Logan was making money the way he usually did if there wasn't any construction work around. Fighting. Harry didn't like it and most of the time waited for him in the camper until it was over. He knew that he wasn't being the greatest example but what else could he do? He didn't want to rely on Harry's gift forever.

Harry didn't like to see Logan fighting but he knew that he had to. It was just one of those things he decided Adults knew about more than him. He didn't like to watch but tonight he felt too restless in the camper. Like something important was going to happen and he had to be there. He sighed and watched as Logan downed another opponent. It wasn't as if any of these men could really stand a chance against him. Sometimes Logan would take a few hits so that it didn't look so easy for him. If he could afford it he would even loose sometimes. It was best if they kept a low profile. Harry was glad that the bartender wasn't paying any attention to him. He supposed in a crowd like this a kid was easy to miss. He was relieved because he knew that Logan didn't like it when he used his 'gift'. He was watching so intently as Logan took on another opponent that he didn't even realize he had bumped into someone.

Victor growled when he felt the impact. He turned ready to go fist to cuffs with whoever thought they could push him around. He was surprised when he saw no one there. He felt a push again and looked down. A boy was trying to push through so he could get a better look at the fight. For a moment Victor just looked on in confusion. What was a kid doing here? He saw the concern in the boy's face and looked towards the fighters. It was clear that he wasn't watching out of enjoyment. One of them must be his dad. He instinctively growled when his eyes landed on Wolverine.

The man looked like he was going to punch him for a minute but then just turned his attention back to the cage fight. Harry didn't like the look that he was giving Logan and waited until the fight was over to go to him. He tugged on his arm until he finally looked down and seemed to realize Harry's urgency. The boy wasn't able to put it into words why they had to go right now. But for some reason he knew that the blonde guy was nothing but trouble for them.

He hadn't been planning on leaving this truck stop so early but, like Harry's strange ability, it was better to listen to the kid than fight it. He got into the camper and it came to life. He made sure that Harry was secured before he took off down the road. It was probably for the best. The guy he had been fighting wasn't as dumb as he looked. His eyes had been suspicious when they finished the fight. He would have to be more careful. He gave Harry a fond smile that the boy didn't see, he was taking better care of himself…and it was because of Harry. He mentally shrugged, the boy gave him something to live for other than the stark emptiness.

They were partway down the road when Logan noticed it and groaned. Harry gave him a curious look and Logan knew that the boy was going to catch on soon. He was too smart for his age. He pulled the truck over to the side of the road and bit down on his cigar as he thought. He really didn't need another tagalong, and with Harry he couldn't risk whoever it was being a nutso. He sighed and got out of the truck. He narrowed his eyes at Harry "Stay _here_." He growled as he slammed the door shut and went to the trailer.

The girl was just a few years older than Harry, or at least that's how old she looked with those big eyes looking up at him. She stammered as he motioned for her to get out of the trailer. "I saw you in the truck stop…you're a mutant too aren't you? Can I get a ride? Please just for a little while…"

He was already shaking his head as she asked. Harry was all the risk he could have. She had the look of a runaway all over her and she didn't seem as bad off as Harry had been. He didn't know or care what she was going to do but he was already heading back into the truck when he saw that Harry was standing out in the road looking at her in shock. _Why_ did he never listen?

"Are you going to leave her out here ?" Harry looked around at the obvious wilderness around them as he turned his gaze back to Logan. He bit his lip knowing that he really shouldn't push Logan but he couldn't be silent as the girl was left behind.

_God Damnit_ this is why he had wanted the boy to stay in the truck. "Look Kid…I feel bad for her I really do but things are tough enough with the two of us. She says she just wants a ride but then she'll try to stick around and cause more problems than we already have."

The girl started to deny it at the same time Harry was saying they would just give her a ride and that was all. Logan was about to growl at both of them to shut up when the trees in front of them exploded and a man came charging at them.

Victor thought his luck was too good to be true when he saw that the girl had given him the perfect reason to fight Wolverine. Of course he was just supposed to get her and head straight back…but technically Wolverine was standing in his way…

Of course the boy he had run into earlier was there too but he really had no interest in harming kids. He deftly moved around the boy as he tackled Wolverine to the ground. He grinned in savage joy as he tasted blood in his teeth. Of course it was short lived when he soon had blades cutting into his stomach. He bounced back and was going to come in for another taste when a gathering storm told him that his time was up. He gave a huff of annoyance, Magneto was not going to be pleased with him. He gave one last growl when a red beam getting very close to hitting him told him he had better cut his losses and try again later. Fucking X-Men.

Harry ran to Logan's side when the strangers showed up. He didn't like being around people he didn't know. Logan put the boy protectively behind him and held his hands up, though he didn't retract his claws just yet. "I don't want any trouble." His voice was a warning growl as he looked at the two in front of him.

Storm and Scott exchanged glances, this was a little more complicated than they had thought it was going to be. Storm came forward and smiled at the three in front of her "I'm sorry we didn't mean to intrude. We only meant to offer aide. We were actually sent to find you and ask if you would come with us to a school that helps those like us."

Harry couldn't help the little flash of interest that showed on his face. He knew that other kids his age went to school and Logan taught him what he was missing. Logan was really good at math and Harry liked to read so whenever they could they got him books about different things. But a _real_ school…

Shaking his head Logan wondered if he would ever be able to avoid trouble. He jerked his thumb towards the girl "Take her. But he and I will be going now…"

He started ushering Harry back towards the truck when the white haired woman said something that stopped him "You do not know why you were attacked do you not? Perhaps he will come again…We are only offering you safety… _both_ of you."

Turning sharply Logan glared at her, he thought that was a bit of a low blow with the pointed look she was giving Harry. He might not be the best caretaker but dammnit he was making it work. He looked down when he felt a small tug on his hands "Can we? Just for a little while?" He sighed, for some reason he was never able to say no to Harry.

Looking at the others he said "Alright give me directions and I'll be there in a couple days." He again pointed to the girl "But feel free to take her with you, I don't need any more trouble."

The one with the strange visor looked like he was going to argue but the white haired woman gently stopped him "Very well, my name is Ororo and this is Scott. The place you are going is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

With everything settled Logan slammed the door to the truck and looked down at the instructions in his hands. He lit another cigar and blew the smoke out the window before giving Harry a quick side glance. The boy was obviously trying to hide his excitement about going to a school. He gave another look at the directions and started the truck with a roar as he said "I hope you know what you're getting us into kid."


	3. Undone

 

After reaching the school Harry was in hog heaven. Logan however…was in hell.

"If they don't keep these brats away from me…" Logan growled as he blew out the smoke from his cigar. For some reason the children staying at the school had flocked to him the moment he had arrived. No amount of growling, threats or even cursing managed to dissuade them.

Harry laughed as he leaned against Logan. He knew that he wouldn't really hurt the kids and that was why they liked him so much. That and the fact it was hard to be threatening when Harry hung around him all the time.

Looking down Logan rubbed his knuckles roughly against Harry's hair "He why don't you go and play with some of the squirts?" He really didn't mind though it could be annoying. What worried him was even though there were all these kids around Harry never went too far from his side.

The bright green laughing eyes darkened for a minute "It's not safe yet." Harry murmured as he buried into Logan's side deeper.

Logan took another slow drag of his cigar before blowing it away from Harry and the other kids. Harry was happy here, and because of that he agreed to let 'Wheels' as he had dubbed him poke and prod around a bit to see if he could find anything useful. So far nothing had come up besides a few more memories about the painful process. But the Professor said he could stay as long as he wanted and they'd keep trying.

"Getting one of those…feelings again kid?" That was what worried him. The fact that Harry was happy and yet couldn't relax. He was waiting for something to happen he knew. He'd seen this before and it'd saved their neck a few times. But what was it? This place had to be as safe as Fort Knox with all the kids in it. What would manage to slip past these defenses?

Harry didn't answer and he knew that Logan wouldn't press him. He sighed instead and tossed a ball to a little girl. The Professor had asked him about his gift. Saying that it was rare for someone to get so much of their mutant powers before puberty. Most of the younger kids here were dropped off because their parents _suspected_ they were mutants. That made Harry very sad but he knew at least here they were happy and loved. He thought again about the Professor. There was a lot of sadness to him too. Though he kept a peaceful face to everyone…he sensed there was a great burden he had sacrificed for this place to be as it was. In his mind the wheel chair stood out, so that was part of it… He shook his head and the image dispelled. He would worry about it later, despite the feelings he was getting he was sure they were safe here.

Shifting nervously Logan decided that now might be the best time to approach something he had been putting off. "Hey kid…Did you…you know, want to talk to anyone here about what happened to you?"

Logan didn't know the whole story but he knew that before meeting up with him Harry hadn't lived a very good life. He didn't know how much the kid remembered about it or if he wanted to talk about it. But he figured this place was as good as any.

Harry frowned. Did he want to talk about his Aunt and Uncle? Not really…did he _need_ to? That part wasn't so easy. _Freak_. That's what they'd called him. When he'd first met Logan he had to think about what his name was. He was Harry Potter. He shrugged carelessly "It doesn't matter does it? I'm here now and I'm happy. That's not going to change."

Since he wasn't big on talking about emotional stuff Logan decided to let the matter drop. "Well just so you know if it's okay if you do. But it's also okay if you don't." There…that was enough mushy crap for one day.

Professor Xavier was looking out the window of his study down onto the grass where the children were playing. He smiled as he watched Harry and Logan interact. It was amazing that the two who had so sorely needed each other managed to find one another. He sighed turned away. _Erik_. He would have loved how the school had turned out. In fact he knew that he did since he never attacked it directly even though he knew it was their soft spot. No Erik kept the violence far away from the children. The older team members were open game as far as he was concerned. But that in itself was a different playing field.

He pulled out an old photo of them. Standing next to one another with the first team, the mansion was in the background and everyone was smiling. Even though he vehemently denied it Erik was smiling too. He could see it in his eyes. He carefully traced the outline of Erik's face. He had long forgotten the pain that looking at this photo caused him. Instead all that was left was empty longing. Longing to go back to those days.

Professor Xavier was not a man to be caught off guard. Usually his mental abilities made it impossible. However when he heard the door to his study open and a timid "Hello?" Came out, he realized that someone must have been knocking for quite awhile. He put the picture down and smiled warmly "Come in."

Harry had been lying in the grass with Logan when he felt a feeling so strong it was almost a _pull_. He needed to go talk to Professor Xavier right _now_. He got up and hurried to the study the Professor was usually at. Logan had looked after him curiously but didn't follow. He knew Harry well enough that he just had to do some things.

Now Harry was standing before the professor, fighting the urge to shuffle his feet. He wished that these feelings weren't so vague. The Professor had told him that they would probably become clearer as he grew older. That he was probably too young to handle his full ability at the moment. Harry stood staring at the professor and his green eyes almost seemed to glow as he suddenly crossed the room and picked up the picture the Professor had been looking at.

Xavier studied the boy closely. He was certainly acting strange but he had learned long ago with mutant children that they were not always in full control of themselves. Especially if their power was as strong as he suspected Harry's of being. "Harry? Is everything…Alright?"

Shaking his head Harry stared down at the picture with such intensity that it was almost frightening "This is wrong…This shouldn't have happened at all." Now Harry was looking upset. Almost as if he was going to cry " _This_ is what's wrong!"

_Jean get Logan and Scott I believe Harry's having some trouble at the moment. I'm in my study with him._

"Harry…" He spoke slowly "What's wrong? What shouldn't have happened?" He was slowly moving around the desk. Trying to calm the child's mind but he couldn't enter. This was very strange. "Harry…Harry I need you to tell me what's going on."

Jean entered the study with Logan and Scott following close behind. The three looked frantic as they tried to find out why the Professor had called them. They saw the Professor trying to come around his desk to reach Harry who was staring at an old photo of the school.

"What the hell is going on Professor?" Logan growled as he stormed forward to grab Harry. The look on his face…this wasn't good, he'd seen it before but always very briefly before he used his 'Luck' as they called it. "Harry bud you got to tell us what's going on."

Turning slowly Harry let the picture fall to the ground as he said softly "I can't tell you…I have to show you."

The room around them vanished and they were on a beach. A young Erik was furiously using his gift to toss bullets aside as he approached a woman. There was a cry of pain as a young Charles fell to the sand. His face contorted as the time slowed around them and he fell painfully. Erik turned just as slowly with fear and pain on his own face. "Charles!" He shouted though the word was slow and distorted as the rest of the picture.

The Professor watched as one of his most painful moments in his life came to pass. He had long ago made peace with this outcome but still watching it cause him more pain than he expected. To distract himself he turned to look at Harry who was starting to tremble. He realized now what Harry's 'luck' was. He could manipulate the flow of time, perhaps he started with people's perception of time but now he was trying to change a whole _event_. "Harry…Harry this is too dangerous you have to stop!"

Harry turned at him and for a boy of eleven he suddenly seemed so much older "Professor this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm fixing it…" He smiled as the images started to all blur together and fade "But…It might be a bit messy."

And with that they were back in the study.

Scott and Jean looked around with disbelief as they tried to come to terms with what had happened. Realizing they were back where they started Scott turned to look at the professor. "Professor are you… _Professor_?"

There was a moment of silence as they came to terms with what they were seeing. A young Charles Xavier sat in his chair looking around in disbelief "My word…" He murmured as he carefully, delicately moved one of his legs. "Harry what did you _do_?"

Logan was less concerned about the Professor and more concerned with Harry who was lying passed out on the floor. "Kid…Hey kid you better wake up right now. Harry? Harry!"

Jean's doctor instincts took over as she rushed to Harry's side and gently nudged Logan back "I need some room to assess his damage." She slowly turned Harry over and reached her hand up to cover her gasp as she looked down at the boy.

From the waist up Harry looked healthy and normal…his legs though…They ended at the knee. Harry stirred awake and rubbed his temple as no doubt a fierce headache was plaguing him. He was confused at the looks of horror he was receiving. He shifted nervously until he saw the newly regenerated professor and smiled brightly "I fixed it!"

Charles felt his heart swell with sadness as he looked at the boy. This was the danger of a child having too strong a mutation. They didn't know their boundaries; they didn't know the limits of what they could do. He stepped forward "Harry…Can you undo it? Your legs…"

Logan was too furious to look at the professor right now. He knew that there was no way he could have stopped this from happening. But Harry's legs… They were little more than stumps, it looked as though they had been healed for a long time. The skin was nearly smooth as if they had just naturally ended there.

Harry gave them a shaky smile, he had known it was going to be messy, but the _wrongness_ of the timeline was too much for him to ignore. He looked around nervously. Had he done something wrong?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Repercussions

 

In the quiet room Logan felt as though he was going to lose it any minute. He clenched his hand into the tightest fist he could manage. He knew that Harry didn't need that right now. He felt his hand loosening as he looked down at the boy in the bed. He was propped up on three pillows that made him seem even more dwarfed and fragile. He shook his head; the worst part of it was that Harry didn't even see what he had done wrong. Every time he looked and saw the drop in sheets where Harry's legs ended he felt a sick feeling sit in his gut. Did Harry even care about what he'd given up?

Sitting next to the boy Charles reached out and gently took the smaller hand in his own. He thought carefully about what he was going to say. The tension in the room was so strong he didn't need his gifts to discern what everyone was thinking. Taking a deep breath he smiled down at Harry "Harry…It was a very kind thing that you did. But I'm afraid I don't understand entirely what happened. Could you go back to the beginning and explain?"

Looking up at the now young Professor Harry smiled "Well…I could kind of feel that something was wrong. But I wasn't sure what it was. But then I got this overwhelming feeling that there was something that I needed to put right…something that I needed to fix. And…I don't know the feeling just got so bad that I couldn't stop it…"

Keeping his face carefully blank Charles thought about what Harry was describing. The boy didn't even know fully how his powers worked…he was simply guided by urges. He gently squeezed Harry's hand "What you did was a very kind thing…But why did you lose your legs Harry? Do you know what that happened?"

Thinking carefully Harry tried to remember the moment when he was fixing the time what went wrong "Well…The bullet wasn't supposed to hurt you so I was trying to see what had gone wrong. But I haven't done anything that big yet and so the bullet didn't hit you but I did something wrong so that you were young again. I think it happened to more than just you though… But then there was this unbalanced feeling because all I wanted to do was fix what had happened in the past but I did more than that. Things have to be kept in balance." Harry said somberly as he looked up at the Professor.

This was unlike any mutation Charles had ever heard of. He was almost certain that there was another aspect to it that he was missing. "Harry…do you know if you can undo it?"

The stubborn look on Harry's face returned "No Professor, I made a mess but this is better than the way things were. I wouldn't want to change it even if I wanted to."

Unable to listen to anymore Logan stormed his way over to Harry's bedside. He slowed down at the Professor's look and got his temper under control. Harry turned and looked at him with those big green eyes and his anger dissipated in an instant. He took the spot on the other side of Harry's bed and struggled to find the words "But Kid…Harry you lost your legs…That isn't right either is it?"

Smiling sweetly Harry said "Oh, that! It'll be okay. I just have to wait. I'm not sure how long but if I wait it'll be okay."

A new thought occurred to Charles. He studied Harry for a moment and then decided there was no harm in asking a question "Harry…Do you know what year you were born?"

Harry was a little surprised at the question. His Aunt and Uncle never celebrated his birthday but he had figured it out for himself. "I was born in 1980 sir…Why?"

The shock Logan felt was like a punch to the gut. Of course the life he had been living never required them to pay much attention to dates or anything. After all there were usually bigger things to worry about like how much cash they had and where they could get some more. He had never thought to ask Harry too many questions about his previous life.

Charles was better at hiding his surprise "Harry…its 2002 now…You are eleven years old correct?"

Seeing what they were getting at Harry blinked in surprise "Wow! That's cool!" He gave a bright smile apparently not upset by the news.

There was much going on here that Charles did not know or understand. Given Harry's age it might be some time before they were fully able to comprehend it. Hank had already looked him over and said that he was perfectly fine except for the absence of his limbs. He stood, trying not to relish in the sensation. It had cost far too much for him to frivolously enjoy it. "We will try to look into this matter in depth later. Perhaps it's time for you to rest Harry."

The boy gave a sleepy nod. It was clear that his actions earlier were starting to wear down on him. He gave a small yawn and turned to Logan and asked softly "Are you mad at me Logan?"

Looking down at Harry, so pale against the white sheets he sighed and ran a hand through the kid's hair. "No kiddo…I'm just worried about you. Get some rest okay? We'll figure this out."

Smiling Harry started to drift off as he snuggled down into the bed and was soon fast asleep. Logan watched him for a moment before deciding he needed a cigar badly and he had the feeling the Professor wouldn't like it if he smoked inside the school.

Charles watched the exchange between Logan and Harry for a moment and remembered what he had been thinking about before this whole thing started. He rubbed absently over his heart as he turned and left the room. He wondered if Erik had been effected as well…That thought came to a halt when he sensed a presence. One that he was most familiar with. It seemed he would be getting the answer to his question sooner than he thought.

Standing outside the gates of the school Erik waited for Charles to come to him. Only a short time ago he had doubled over feeling sick and disoriented. Mystique had experienced the sensation too; when they came to she was unchanged besides her hair being longer. _He_ however… He was young again. The first thought that had come to mind was _What about Charles?_

Now it felt like he had stepped back in time as he saw the Charles he so fondly remembered walking towards him. He could tell that despite his regained ability to walk and youth something was troubling him. He was always so easy to read. Stopping on just the other side of the gate Charles smiled at him "I see I was not alone in being effected…Is A-Mystique…Is she?"

Nodding Erik was just drinking in the sight of his old friend…his old lover. "Yes she is fine, though we wanted to know what is going on."

Running a hand through his brown hair Charles relished in it despite his guilt "I have two guests here. One is a small boy; I believe your Sabertooth is already familiar with them." He gave Erik a sidelong look "He had been on edge and suddenly burst into my office saying he had to fix something. He took me and several others back to that day on the beach…He stopped the bullet from hitting me; he said it was never supposed to happen. When we came back I was like this and…" Charles choked slightly, the guilt overwhelming him again "And he was missing his legs from the knee down. He refuses to try and change it. He says he was 'messy' about it but its better this way. When I asked about his legs he said that 'Things must be kept in balance'."

Shaking his head Charles finally sighed and said "He says he was born in 1980, but he was too tired to answer any more questions. I'm afraid we may have to wait until he is older for him to better explain it to us."

He was paying attention. He was always paying attention. But the troubled look on Charles's face brought old emotions storming back to him. He blamed the youthful body he now had. He reached through the gate bars and gently caressed down the side of Charles's face "It will be alright Charles…"

Silence hung between them and Eric realized, not for the first time, that he should have never left Charles on that beach. It was a pain in his heart he had learned to endure over the years. But now he realized that they had a fresh start, a second chance. His grip on Charles's hair tightened through the bars and he pulled Charles towards him "I want to come back Charles. I don't think I can right away…but I want to come back to the school…to you."

Soft tears traced down Charles's face as he looked at Erik and a small broken smile made its way across his lips "I'd like that very much my friend…" He closed his eyes and Erik kissed him gently through the bars.

In the back of his mind Erik was already thinking about how he could make this work. It would take awhile to convince the Brotherhood, but he knew that Mystique would be pleased. She had buried her feelings for Charles deep, but just like his they were still there. He was concerned about a few of the others, but young again or not he was still Magneto. They would obey him or else they would learn what age had taught him combined with youthful energy. His mind also thought about the boy Charles had told him about. The one that had made this all possible. He knew that the guilt Charles was feeling was great but he was not the only one. He didn't feel as much guilt as Charles, but he did benefit from a child's loss. That was not something he would take lightly. He hoped there was a way to give that boy his legs back…He smirked as a few ideas toyed around in his mind. There was much to be done before that though. Plans had to be changed.

_Harry was having a dream. It was a bit of a strange one but that was okay. A lot of strange things had happened today so what was a weird dream? He was in a strange old house that was kind of dark and scary. He was sitting at a dinner table and there was a tea cup in front of him. Sitting on the other side of the table was a young man who looked familiar. He had messy black hair that was a bit long but stylish, he had thin rectangular wire rimmed glasses. His eyes were green and he was dressed in nice clothes. He had a warm smile as he took a sip of his tea. "Hello there. I wasn't planning on talking to you so soon but then again…" He kind of trailed off and got a dazed look. He refocused again and smiled "Well anyways, I just wanted to tell you something. You're going to see a man who scared you the very first time you saw him. He's going to scare you again but I want you to not be frightened. Do you think you can do that?"_

_Harry smiled as he took a sip of his tea and smiled "I think so…"_

_The man started to fade away "Good. Now get some rest."_


	5. Reunions

 

 

A few days later Erik returned to the Manor, but he was not alone.

The exchange between Mystique and Charles happened behind closed doors, but when they came out it was clear that tears had been shed and all was forgiven. As Erik had thought he was not the only one grateful to have a second chance.

While that was taking place the gathered X-Men and Brotherhood got used to the fact that their enemies were no longer enemies. This came a bit easier for some than others. Sabertooth was loyal to Erik and had come as well but wisely kept to the back as he scanned the X-Men. He couldn't help the low growl that came out when he saw Logan. The other Feral was more than up to the challenge but a sharp look from Erik quickly silenced Saber before the two could escalate. When Charles came back out he discreetly wiped his eyes and smiled warmly at Erik as he guided him to Harry. "Erik, this is the child I was telling you about. He can be a bit shy but he warms up rather quickly."

Harry blinked slowly up at the man before him and gave a hesitant smile as he clutched tightly to Logan. This man was very tall and slightly scary. But if Charles liked him then he couldn't be too bad right? "Hi…I'm Harry."

Erik gave a small smile down at the boy who had innocently given him so much. He was currently seated in a child's wheelchair and a few tweaks of the metal later it was much more comfortable and far more stylish. It was the least he could to after all. Harry smiled brightly up at him and said "Thank you!" He wasn't bad at all!

Erik made a motion with his hand, he knew that Sabertooth had only been following his orders (though he had noticed he had used some creative license in doing so) but he did not want Harry to be frightened of him anymore. The same went to the X-Men who had still not relaxed in his presence. This was a very delicate moment but Erik would not let one of his followers be the reason the peace between them failed.

Taking a hesitant step forward Sabertooth was quickly met with a low growl from Logan as he slowly pushed Harry's chair behind him. Harry remembered what the man in his dream had said and he stubbornly rolled his chair in between the two and said "It's okay Logan! He's our friend now and I'm sure he won't do anything mean to us again."

Faced with that smiling face between them the two Ferals stopped and the low growling faded. Sabertooth was looking at Harry with blatant surprise. He hadn't meant to frighten the kid, but he sometimes scared even other mutants. Of course it had been fun to fight Wolverine, and he hoped that later…in the spirit of ' _friendly'_ relations they would have a chance to spar. But he was just stunned at the confidence the boy had in his words. The trust he was putting in him. The two Ferals exchanged a look and a strained truce was formed.

Curious about Harry's actions Charles knelt down next to him "Why do you say that Harry? Not that I don't agree with you. We're all friends now of course." He gave a pointed look at Scott who was being a bit passive aggressive to the Brotherhood mutants.

Harry blushed and fiddled with his glasses shyly realizing that he had everyone's attention "The man in my dream said I shouldn't be afraid of him. He told me it would be okay." He hoped he hadn't done something wrong again. Logan had been really mad at him because of the accident with his legs.

This seemed to be another aspect of Harry's powers and Charles wondered if he would ever be able to fully understand Harry's gift. He saw that Erik was studying Harry intently as well. Who was the man in Harry's dream? It seemed he didn't recognize him since he didn't use a name…There was so much they didn't know. For now it appeared they would have to wait for their answers.

Lurking in the back Scott scanned those gathered for one particular person and sighed with relief when they were not to be seen. He leaned back against the wall and was about to find Jean instead when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning slowly Scott sighed and smiled stiffly "Hello Alex…I didn't know you would be here."

Smirking Alex slung a crushing arm around his brother's neck and pulled him into a none too gentle embrace "And miss the big reunion? No way! Still stiff as ever I see…I was hoping that Jean would loosen you up a bit. Where is that girl anyways I haven't seen her in ages? You two didn't break up did you? Probably got tired of that stick up your ass."

It seemed that his brother had come out of hiding just for this occasion. Lucky him. "Actually she went to go and make sure there were enough rooms for everyone." For his added benefit he included "We share a room."

 

_Nothing like seeing his brother again._

"How long are you staying?"

"Until I'm bored."

_Great_

There were so many new people in the mansion that it was hard for Harry to remember them all. There was Erik, and Mystique and Sabertooth and Alex who was Scott's older brother. For some reason Scott didn't seem to happy that he was here. Erik said that more would be coming but that some were pretty far away so it might take them time to get here.

Harry stayed pretty closely to Logan though he liked to be around Erik too. Erik kept doing all these amazing things with the littlest pieces of metal. Logan didn't like him to go too far and it was reassuring to know that he was always nearby.

He saw Sabertooth around often enough as well though he seemed to keep his distance. Harry thought it was funny that he seemed so scary when he was actually protective. He wished that he and Logan got along better so that they could all spend time together. He wondered if he would see the man in his dreams again. He seemed nice.

_Sometime Else_

A smaller form arched against the bed as two larger forms swarmed him. Parted lips gasped for air briefly before being claimed roughly by one of his lovers. He whimpered even as a strong hand gathers his small wrists and forced them above his head. He knew that he was wrong to worry them. His lovers were strong, aggressive, protective men but they were also sensitive. They had been hurt he had not told them of his plan. Of course how could he? It had come about so suddenly he didn't have a chance to tell them.

Moaning he felt deft fingers preparing his entrance and knew they needed this right now. It was reassurance that he was here and unhurt and that he hadn't left them. A different hand caressed down his legs and he shivered, they always remained sensitive to the touch after he got them back. His mind wandered for a moment as it touched with time itself and he gasped in surprise "Oh.."

Looking up from where he was busy one lover asked gruffly "What? Not another mess to fix is it?"

Shaking his head the smaller man laughed and caressed his lover's dark brown hair "No…I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that I've been in touch with the boy and it's almost _that_ time."

His dark haired lover growled and his fingers left bruises, though he didn't mind them. "I don't like thinkin' about that time."

An agreeing growl came from behind him as his light hair lover nuzzled his neck for affection. He turned and gave a sweet kiss before reassuring both of them "It will be alright. It has been before and will be again. They will be fine."

It worked in settling them and his blonde lover murmured roughly in his ear "Then it is time to stop talking…You're here and now with _us_."

Pulling away with a smile the smaller man's green eyes flashed in the moonlight as he gave warm smile. "But because of that we all came together. You two were _impossible_ at the beginning."

His blond lover pulled him close and tenderly nipped his ear "Anything for you…Besides we're really good at tag teaming now…"

His rough voice evened out into a purr as the two larger men exchanged looks and then began to demonstrate.

The smaller man's last fleeting thought was _I hope it goes well for you Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Ripples

 

 

This…could be a bad idea. Harry was nervously biting his lip as he looked down the steep hill and back at the students. He had never had friends before and he didn't want to do anything that would make them not like him. He gave another glance at Bobby, the boy had been the one to come up with the idea and Harry didn't think he would do anything mean to him.

The boy seemed to sense his doubt and gave him a winning smile "Come on Harry it'll be a lot of fun, and I promise if I think you're going to get hurt that I'll stop you okay? You can trust me."

In all honesty the boy _was_ trying to show Harry a good time. The 'adults' were still meeting as they tried to figure out ways to compromise so that everyone could live together harmoniously and not waste this precious second chance they were given. Logan had reluctantly agreed to help mediate the talks since he wasn't completely biased towards either side (Though it was noted that he was still tense when Sabertooth was around). Thus the students had been asked to look after Harry and play with him. Of course a teenage boy's idea of _play_ was vastly different than what the adults had in mind.

John flicked his lighter in anticipation; he tried to ignore the doubt in his mind. If Bobby thought this would work he didn't want to make the kid even more nervous by doubting him. He saw that Kitty was looking a little unsure and smiled charmingly at her "Come on with all the powers we have, there's no way he'll get hurt."

Looking around as if expecting to see one of the professors storming towards them Kitty looked back at Harry "I don't know…I don't think he should go first at least…"

Finally Harry's recklessness won out over his common sense "If they say that it's okay I believe them." He smiled at the older boys, proud that they thought he was cool enough to do this. "Okay…Push me when you're ready!"

Catching Harry's excitement Bobby smiled and iced the curve of the hill so that Harry on his wheelchair would go even faster, in his mind it was smoothing out the ride so that Harry would go fast and not get knocked over by a stone or stick. "Okay all set to go!" They had at least enough foresight to make sure that the ice trail ended at a soft patch of grass where John raced down to be able to catch Harry and help him stop.

Bobby gave Harry one last look to make sure that he was ready and said "One…Two…THREE!"

 

 

 

"Charles you have to realize that while the attitude towards mutants has improved it's still not reasonable for us to believe that if we reveal ourselves entirely we can still expect to have the level of safety we have now." Erik was doing his best not to sound belittling but from the glint in Charles's eye he could tell that his tone had slipped a bit. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm sorry Charles…but consider the safety of the School…"

Charles held his own response back for a moment, knowing that he had to carefully consider his words or risk losing it all. "I would never do anything to endanger the children… and of course they are younger now than when we first started the school…" Charles's expression darkened, before families would be too embarrassed to do anything untoward to their children. They would deal with it in their own ways, but now children were being tossed out when their mutations were revealed. No…Erik was right, the small improvements being made were not great enough. "It should be each person's choice whether or not to reveal themselves…Perhaps when a student reaches eighteen? But with assurances they will not expose the school?"

The progress had been slow going but it was a sign of how determined each side was to make this work that they were still calmly discussing policies. Scott had barely been able to hold his temper in check at several points, but with the help of Jean he managed to still his tongue before he could make matters more difficult.

So far Logan hadn't needed to intervene greatly. The main parts of the discussion were being carried out by Erik and Charles and both were watching their words very carefully. He had to hold in a sigh of boredom. He could already tell that Charles would win most of his points, while Erik was winning his choices of creating better defenses…and offences for the school.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Sabertooth…Victor his name was, looked about ready to take a cat nap. He smirked to himself and grudgingly admitted that since the other feral had apologized he seemed to be decent enough…maybe.

The talks came to a shuttering stop when several screams tore through the window coming from outside. There was no hesitation as the adults quickly disbanded and raced outside with Logan and Victor leading the pack.

 

 

Since two teenage boys were the masterminds of this adventure very little thought was given to physics, or kinetics, or basic common sense. So it should have come as little surprise when Harry sped up and soon went careening out of control off of the ice path that had been made for him onto the grass where as predicted his wheelchair hit a stone and sent the small boy flying.

It had only been because of sure dumb luck that Azazel had been on his way to join the others when he had seen the boy and teleported to catch him in mid air landing them both safely on the ground.

After making sure the boy in his arms was alright Azazel turned sharply two the teenagers and barked angrily "And what is it you thought you were doing exactly?!"

At this point the adults had made their way to the hill from the manor and Logan stormed by the teens, with a cutting look promising he'd deal with them later, before he gently took Harry from the stranger who had rescued him. "You alright kid? What were you thinking?!" His tone was conflicted from reassuring himself that Harry was alright to demanding why he would do something so stupid in the first place.

Bravely Bobby stepped forward "It's my fault, we just wanted to have some fun and I thought I'd be like sledding you know…but with a wheelchair and ice…"

Not wanting his frenemie to take the heat alone John came forward too "I just egged him on saying it'd be safe…Sorry Professor…And Kitty didn't want to do it either she said we should stop."

Erik raised a brow at the boys and said sharply "Don't you live at a _school_?" He turned his attentions to Azazel "Thank you for saving him, I'm glad you could make it."

Making sure the boy was alright with his apparent guardian Azazel shrugged easily "It did not sound like something I would want to miss. Besides what could be greater than the two strongest mutant forces coming together?"

Looking up nervously at Logan, Harry said softly "They weren't trying to be mean. They thought it would be fun…and I didn't want them to think I wasn't cool…" It felt silly now that he was saying it aloud but he would always tell Logan the truth.

Logan was well aware the escapades teenage boys could get up to and realized he should have seen this coming when he asked them to watch Harry and show him a good time. He gave another warning growl in their direction as he checked Harry over again before putting him back in his chair. Victor also came up, though a bit warily and seemed relieved when Logan didn't snap at him "He alright?"

With a terse nod Logan gave another dark look to the boys "Yeah…just a bit shaken up….Idiots."

Victor reached down and ruffled Harry's hair "If you want I could take him around the ground while you…talk to them?"

Logan had just been thinking about how he was going to have a 'conversation' wit the boys while at the same time not scaring Harry. He considered the other Feral for a moment… He had apologized and when he attacked them he was following orders. Something about that seemed familiar and since then the Feral had done his best to prove he wasn't a threat. "Alright…He likes the garden's best don't you Harry?"

The boy felt like he was missing something important but was too excited to see that the men were getting along to question it. "Yeah…I like gardens…"

With that Victor was wheeling him off as Logan headed to the boys. Harry didn't think this was how people were supposed to make friends…but at least the two men were acting nice to each other.

As he wheeled Harry around Victor asked "You're not still afraid of me are ya?" He wasn't the type to talk much but he figured the kid wouldn't like just silence. He was still worried Harry wouldn't feel safe around him…and he wanted Harry to know he could trust him. In case he needed him or something.

Harry smiled up at the blonde mutant "Nope I know you were just doing your job. And since everyone is friends like they're supposed to there's no reason for me to be afraid right? Are you and Logan going to be friends now?"

Smiling at the Kid's easiness Victor nodded "I suppose, he seems alright and doesn't look like he'd mind a rough match or two."

Laughing at that Harry agreed "Yeah he likes to fight. But I didn't like to watch when he did that because it seemed scary. But I think he thinks it's… _fun_." The last word was said with more than a little disbelief.

The tour around the garden's ended and they made their way back to the manor where everyone was waiting. Azazel was being introduced to everyone and he made a point of waving his tail at Harry when he came in. Bobby and John both looked like they had the fear put into them and a very satisfied looking Logan was talking with Azazel.

Erik came over to Harry and gave the boy's hair a fond ruffle. "Seems as though you recovered well…" He smirked and raised a hand lifting Harry up by his chair "Next time you want to do something dangerous do it with someone who knows their ability better." He gave a shark like grin as he began moving Harry up and down making the boy laugh until tears came out of his eyes.

Charles came up and tapped Erik lightly on the shoulder "You stop that…You're setting a bad example for the children…"

Obediently Erik lowered Harry and winked at him before turning to Charles "He's like a little brother to me…Of course I'm going to be a bad example." He then leaned in and whispered to Charles "But if you would like I could show them just how… _bad_ an example I can be…" He gave a soft nip to Charles's ear getting a shiver and a glare from the smaller man.

Harry's eyes widened when he heard what Erik had so carelessly said. He bit his lip and that got Erik's attention. The man was startled by the boy's response but he smiled softly down at him as he knelt next to his chair "Harry you have given me my life, and one of the people I hold dear, back to me. The least I can do is call you brother." He gently wiped Harry's tears away before giving the boy a strong hug.

 

 

 

_Sometime Else_

Harry sat up sharply in bed and nearly fell in his effort to get out of hit quickly. "I never saw _that_ coming…" He muttered to himself. Much to his lover's annoyance as they grumbled sleepily about younger men with too much energy. Harry ignored them as he quickly put on his bathrobe and began running about the place. Finally unable to ignore the whirlwind that Harry had become Logan peeked up from his pillow and growled sleepily "What the hell? Get back here…"

Harry shook his head and smiled a bit dreamily "We're going to have a guest…"

Logan and Victor exchanged tired looks as they groaned and pulled themselves out of bed, mutually agreeing that having a seer for a lover was sometimes a pain in the ass.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Visitations

 

_In another time_

 

 

This was quite the sight.

Harry was currently bent over a cup of tea as he stared aimlessly into it with an open pocket watch next to him ticking away the seconds. Ever since waking in a sudden flurry of movement this morning Harry had been moving incessantly about the place and then had only recently settled down with a cup of tea and began to stare into it.

Yup. Having a seer for a lover was definitely a pain in the ass.

He got a nudge from Victor and a wordless exchange took place as they silently gestured and hissed whispers at each other before finally Logan shoved him aside and slowly entered the kitchen. "Hey…What's goin' on?"

There was no response except for the ticking of the pocket watch that Harry had placed out on the table. Finally he broke his intense gaze with the tea cup and started watching the pocket watch "I'm waiting."

Well that answered everything.

Not.

 

 

_At Xavier Manor_

Harry's delighted squeals echoed through the mansion as he rolled away from Erik who was chasing him into the kitchen. Once he caught up with him Erik lifted the boy from his chair and landed him on his shoulders. He chuckled as the boy held onto him and made eye contact with Charles who was making breakfast and tea. Erik hadn't thought that he could get used to the domestic scene that he found himself a part of. But he liked it.

He gently put Harry back into his chair as Logan and Victor caught up to them. He helped Harry wheel up to the table and there was more rubble as the other 'children' came and joined everyone at the table for breakfast. It might be strange…but it was right.

Logan sat on his left and Victor sat on his right. Harry smiled as he settled in between them and looked eagerly at the breakfast that was made for him. He could feel shadows in the back of his mind telling him of a time when food wasn't so easy to have and things were harder. But he quickly put it out of his mind as he picked up his fork and dug in.

He didn't have to think about that time anymore. That wasn't going to happen again. Logan had saved him.

He was about to take a bite from his bacon when he felt it. A little tugging feeling. He set down his fork and looked around in confusion. This was familiar, but he couldn't quite remember when…

It came to him.

It was like when he went back to fix the Professor.

He started to panic, his breath hitching as he darted his glances between Logan, Victor, and Erik, he felt like he was going to throw up and didn't have the words to explain what was going on. He didn't need to. Charles sat up from his spot at the head of the table and stared directly at Harry "It's happening again isn't it?"

Harry only had time for a frantic nod as he vanished.

 

_In another time_

 

 

Tapping his finger in agitation on the table Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair "He's late…I hope everything's okay…" He murmured to himself.

Logan and Victor were hanging back in the kitchen watching. It was rare for Harry to get in a state like this. They were sipping their coffee (no tea for them thank you!) and watched. Sometimes this was the hardest part. The watching. Harry couldn't always explain what was going to happen or what was bothering him. But he didn't need to. They'd seen it often enough to know.

Finally there was a bit of a _crack_ and he appeared.

A younger Harry in his wheel chair was sitting at the other end of the table and Harry visibly brightened as he closed his pocket watch. "Oh good I was starting to get worried! You're late you know…"

Younger Harry seemed to be confused and neither Victor nor Logan could really blame him.

They were a bit confused too.

Logan set down his coffee cup with a _thud_ and pointed to younger Harry "What is _he_ doing here?" He could see that the kid was getting worked up and was hyperventilating. He quickly went over and rubbed his back as he looked at his Harry "Mind explaining what's going on? Nothing went wrong in the past right? Victor and I became friends after those two idiots played rough with Harry like always?"

_Their_ Harry was tapping his chin thoughtfully as he looked down at Harry "That's what happened…but something…else happened didn't it Harry?"

The strong hand rubbing his hand helped calm him down. It was nice to have Logan around…even though he knew it wasn't _his_ Logan. "Um…I don't know." Victor came up and placed a tea cup in front of him "Did I do something wrong?"

Harry seemed to collect himself "No no…I'm just wondering…I mean there's always some differences between each time….but it just seems strange…"

Younger Harry sipped from his tea and said nervously "I better be getting back…Logan..ah my Logan and Victor and Erik will be worried…"

Harry seemed to perk up at that "Erik? Why would he be worried? Or rather why would you include him with Logan and Victor?"

Sensing that he had said something important younger Harry quickly explained "Erik said that I was his brother yesterday. After Azazel saved me from falling."

Harry's green eyes almost seemed to glow before a gentle smile curved his lips "Ah..I see…" He nodded his head as if he had the answer he had been looking for "Ah well, now the _other_ reason that you're here is about to arrive. Just fair warning he's very rude but he's all bark and no bite."

Just when younger Harry thought he couldn't be confused anymore there was a knock on the door and Harry gently motioned for Victor to let in the person. He was tall with pale skin and long black hair. He took one look at younger Harry and muttered "Fantastic…another one. Isn't one of you enough Potter?"

The other, older, Harry merely smiled and waved his hand to summon a tea cup for the stranger. "Sev don't take that tone you'll scare him. He needs your help."

The man merely muttered and sighed into his tea cup "Very well Potter. Merlin knows why I do these things for you."

Younger Harry was very confused before the scary man turned to him and his dark eyes seemed to pierce him as he said sharply "Indeed."

The smaller Harry tried to hide his gulp.

 

 

_At the Xavier Mansion_

"Where did he go?!"

Logan tried not to roar as he stood staring at the empty spot where Harry had so recently been. He clenched his hand into a fist and he could feel his blades only waiting for the command to come out. But there was no use in calling them. There was no enemy to fight. Harry was gone. And just like last time there was nothing he could do about it.

The children were concerned but Scott quickly had them leaving the room to give them some room to work. Bobby and John lingered but they were soon ushered out with the rest to give the older team members some space. Erik was by Charles's side as he gently rubbed his back. Charles was stretching himself trying to catch any trace of Harry that he could. "Maybe if I use Cerebro…"

Victor found himself gravitating towards Logan and sniffed the air deeply. He sighed and knew it would be useless to try to trace the scent…Wherever he'd gone he wouldn't be able to follow. He found himself leaning against Logan in order to calm himself. It seemed to work and Logan made no comment on it as he accepted the touch.

The air around them settled into gloom. No matter the means they had at their disposal…It wouldn't matter if Harry was no longer in a time they could reach him.

 

 

_With the Harry's_

 

 

"Hmmn the damage is extensive…" Severus muttered to himself as he looked at the younger Harry's legs. He had long grown used to the strangeness that would result from the…unusual relationship he had with Harry. The boy had twisted time to save his life, nearly ending up killed _himself_ in the process. He supposed that _this_ Harry must have learned a similar lesson. He could tell the boy was frightened and gave his legs a reassuring pat "No matter I'll have the potion ready in a few hours."

As he moved to leave Severus paused by Harry on the way out "This is the one that time leapt into the future?"

Harry nodded not wanting his younger self to overhear "Yes…he knows nothing about the Wizarding World…Voldemort or Hogwarts. I've been taking care of most of that. He missed a lot and…I want him to enjoy his childhood."

Severus nodded his head. It was understandable…If this Harry couldn't have a good childhood then at least _one_ of them should. "I'll have that potion in a few hours." He turned and left.

The younger Harry looked up from the sandwich Victor had brought him "Am I going to go back soon? I think they might be worried…."

The older Harry played with his hair absently "Yes…they are worried…" He bit his lip and was looking down at a ring he always wore on his finger with thoughtfulness. A large hand obstructed his view and he saw Logan looking at him seriously. "I won't…Though it would be interesting." He said to calm his feral lover.

Shaking his head Logan wondered if he would ever get used to having a time jumping, future seeing lover. He looked away and saw that the younger Harry was pestering Victor for another sandwich. At least some things never changed.

As promised Severus returned a few hours later with a potion and set it before the smaller Harry "Drink it. All of it. No fuss."

With the dark look he had in his eyes Harry didn't dare argue…or ask what was inside of it. He swallowed it in one gulp and tried not to hack it back up.

When he was finished he felt dizzy and…tingling…but then there was darkness and he fell asleep.

Harry picked up his younger self and smiled down at him. "I think I'll take him back…Some things are going to need explaining."

Logan and Victor looked like they were going to argue but Severus interrupted them "Good. I'll stay here and take tea with your lovers and try not to club them over the head."

Harry chuckled as he settled his younger self on his shoulder "Thanks Sev."

And then they both vanished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Harry At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this series! I hope you have enjoyed it!

 

 

There is an art to time travel. It's a delicate balance of timing (of course) and instinct. Harry had fine tuned all these points years ago during his many adventures through the time stream.

Now as he appeared at the end of breakfast in the Xavier Mansion he stood in the doorway out of direct sight and took a few minutes to observe.

Out of all the Harry's he had been able to help he was most successful with this one. Of course this timeline had a very powerful version of himself. His life was only beginning and yet he was surrounded by people who were dedicated to ensuring he was happy and safe. Those very people had just now noticed him and he could see they were studying him. Trying to determine who he was.

He held up his hands to show he meant to harm "Harry, _your_ Harry is fine. He's getting taken care of by a very trusted friend of mine. He should be back shortly but I wasn't sure if he would arrive at the moment he left or not and I didn't want you to worry unnecessarily."

This seemed to calm the tension in the room at least marginally and he was relieved to see there would be no trouble. Now it was all about waiting.

 

 

_With Severus and Harry_

Severus looked at the young child curled up on the sofa. He was sleeping through the more painful part of growing his legs back and he knew the child was grateful. Though of course the whelp didn't seem to even mind that his legs were gone. He had babbled a little about it as he drifted to sleep. He seemed to think it was a fair price to right the wrong that had taken place. It seemed it didn't matter which time stream it was, all Harry's were infernally foolish. Surely there had to be at least _one_ Harry with a sense of self perseverance?

He gently stroked the messy hair out of the child's face. Pleased that at least _this_ Harry would be spared War and Death.

In the background he could hear the two fools bickering and strained for Merlin's patience. It was a wonder that Harry, any of them, were able to endure these two.

"If you two Neanderthals are quite finished making a ruckus then perhaps Harry could rest in peace?"

That seemed to shame them into behaving for now at least. Honestly. They were worse than Potter.

Victor without making a sound sat gently next to Harry and laid a worm hand on his back "He'll be okay?"

Out of the two lovers Harry had, Severus preferred this one only because he rarely spoke. "Yes, this is the hardest part but he should be able to sleep through it. He will wake up sore, but whole."

His answers seemed to take some of the tension out of Victor's shoulders "Good…"

Logan, the far nosier one, decided to join in as well though he managed to at least be somewhat quiet. "Can't imagine how happy the other 'us' will be. We had to wait a long time for the Kit to get his legs back."

Severus nodded "Indeed." He wasn't surprised however that Harry had decided to go and do what he could to make his other lives better. He had said more than once that this particular time stream was warped beyond measure. He had the hardest of the lives but thought nothing of changing his own past. He simply wanted better futures for the others. Stupid Gryffindor.

At last Harry's legs were as they should be. Severus's potion was able to quickly regrow the limbs and indeed they would be sore for a while but they would be _there_. It was time to send Harry home.

 

_Xaveir Mansion_

 

The conversation had been awkward to say the least. Harry struggled with not saying too much and the others struggled to not ask questions about the future. Finally the end appeared when young Harry appeared back in his chair, though asleep and _whole_.

Harry took a minute to look at his younger self and smiled as he brushed a hand through Harry's hair "That should be the end of it…" He looked up at Victor and Logan, "Take good care of him for me. I'll know if you don't."

And with that he was gone.

 

 

 

Appearing back in his own home Harry sighed with relief and smiled as he saw his two lovers anxiously waiting for him. Severus had of course left as soon as Young Harry had returned to his time stream. His work was done and there was no more need to subject himself to the insanity of this household.

Harry fell tiredly into Logan's embrace and smiled as he nuzzled his lover's strong neck and took in the familiar feel and smell. "That was it…he was the last one that needed any altering…." He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of his self appointed task being complete.

Victor joined him; pressing against Harry's back he dragged his long thick fingers through Harry's hair and kissed his neck. They pressed onwards to the bedroom where Victor laid on the bed and pulled Harry on top of him, helping him get rid of his clothing as Logan took care of his own and he smiled down at Harry "You're ours now Kit…Just ours and no one else's." His voice was a low growl as he kissed first Harry and then Victor.

Smiling as they moved together and joined Harry decided that he quite liked the sound of that.

 

 


End file.
